The vampire lord's princess
by Sister Of The Pharaoh
Summary: Yami,king of all vampires rescues a little girl from an abuseve father.Over time,the two grow to love each other like family. And even more than that. This is their story.
1. Rescued by the king of the night

********************************************************

**Sister of the pharaoh:Happy singles awareness day!**

********************************************************

Jaden from yugioh GX: Um..Sis? your kinda late, and don't you mean "happy valentines day"?

SOTP:Yeah, I know. I would if I had a boyfriend.T-T Anyway,I have a new story just for you!I know I haven't written anything for a while and I have good reason.

My pop's (step dad) has a very sick sister,I've been working at my seasonal temp job,I just bought sonic colors and I've been keeping tabs on...

Jaden:"You call a video game a good reason?"

SOTP:"SHUT UP! why are you here anyway?"

Jaden:"To let everyone know about the new YUGIOH 3D MOVIE coming soon!"

SOTP:"I was getting to that! For fans who either A:Don't have the brains to use the internet or B: been living under a rock, last year a new yugioh movie starring the three main duelists from each series, was relesed in has now been dubbed,and will be showing in the US.

U.S.A! U.S.A! However, this movie is in select theathers,And will only be shown february 26-27 and march5-6. Kamisama only knows why it's only getting shown on two week ends, but those are the dates! YOU SNOOZE,YOU LOSE!And now to start this story of mine!"

Jaden:"Aren't ya gonna tell em who's in it first?"

SOTP:"Yes,dear little bro of is a Yami fic.I DO NOT own Yugioh."

* * *

A lone vampire walked silently through the streets of Domino City on a cold, moonlit eveing.

The wind gentley blew through his tri-colored hair – red, yellow, black and shaped like lightning bolts.

His crimson eyes flashing as he walked through the darkness of the night.

His name was Yami, and he was looking for a new victim to feed on.

Yami usually preferred to feed on rapists, muggers, pedophiles, and usually men and women who were abusive to others,especailly those who were to young children. He believed that they didn't deserved to live when they used there lives to only cause pain to others. The people he thought were allowed to live were those who were kind,loving,who lived to help others and the young who were inoccent. He believed they deserved to have long, healthy,peaceful lives. . .

Soon, he heard shouts and screams coming from inside a house. He closed his eyes and focused on the sounds, completely shutting out the music of the night. It was a trick he had mastered centuries ago. He opened his eyes after a few moments and followed the sounds till came to an old looking house. He looked through the window and gasped in horror at the scene before his eyes.

A man, who had obivously been drinking more than he should have, was screaming at a little girl, who looked to be no more than seven. She cried as the man continued to scream while he threw beer bottles at the wall behided her. The broken glass cutting the poor girls soft face as her dark chocolate eyes were puffy red and overflowing with tears.

"YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU USE HALF OF MY BEER MONEY FOR FOOD!DIDN'T I FEED YOU TWO DAYS AGO?YOU LITTLE PIG!"

"D-daddy, stop!P-please, I-I'm sorry."

The girl begged, which broke yami's heart to it only seemed to anger the man more as he grabbed her by her long dark brown hair and screamed right in her face before throwing her against wall, ordering her to get up. The very sight of the child in pain enraged the vampire. It made his blood boil and he could not stand by and let this go on any longer. He bursted into house through the window.

"That's enough,you sick coward!"

Yami declared as the man turned to face man was tall, about six feet with greasy hair. He stumbled, barely aware of what was around him. Making it easy for Yami to quickly kick him across the room,push him against the wall and suck him dry of his blood before letting the man fall limp to the floor.

"Ugh, Your blood was overflowing with alchoil."

Yami said to himself before wiping his mouth. He then turned to the girl who stood there, shaken and began to back away, thinking that the vampire was about to drink her next. But yami had no intention of doing so, and smiled at the girl while bending down to her size to show her he ment no harm.

"Come to me little one.I promise not to hurt you." Yami said softly as he reached out his hand towards girl was hesatent at first, but slowly she put her hand in his and looked up into his eyes, which seemed to make her feel calm.

" Thank you."

"Your welcome, little one. No little girl deserved to be treated like that. Especially one so sweet as you."

This made the girl blush slightly as yami wipped away her tears. He then noticed that the girls legs were still shaking from being thrown around and that she was very weak, so he picked her up gentley into his strong arms so she didn't have to stand.

"You no longer have to live in fear of him.I shall protect you from on."The vampire wispered to her as he covered her with his cape and took off into the shadows of the night. Taking the young girl with him,they headed to a secret place he knew very well – one where she would be safe. Yami then stopped for a moment and looked at the little girl with a father's love in his crimson eyes.

"What's your name, sweet one?" he asked.

The girl sensed that, unlike her father, this man was gentle and very kind. The girl couldn't recall the last time anyone made feel as safe as this man did. It was like she could feel it in her heart, that this man came to save her from her pain.A pain that one lives through when there trapped in a living hell.A hell that is only known by children like her.

"Laura" she repiled"Laura Belladon"

"That's beautiful,I love that name. Laura means honor. And it suits you very well indeed."Yami said, smiling at Laura, while she smiled back blushing slightly as she nodded .

They lucked out,for a thunderstorm had struck as soon as they were inside Yami's castle. He took Laura, who had by now fallen asleep, to his bedroom. It was biggist in the whole house and even had a balcony. He then placed Laura on his large, soft bed, under the warm, deep red silk sheets and black covers. Kissing her forehead as he smiled at the peaceful look that was on her face.

"You should stay here with me. You'll be a lot safer than with that monster who dared to call himself your father." Yami whispered as he stroked her hair while she slepted. He felt a very strong urge to protect this young girl. After all, she didn't deserve to have someone who treated her as a slave, when she should have been cared for and loved.

________

_If she was my little sister,_ _I would never hurt her in any way.  
_

* * *

(Because hell, hell is for children.  
And you know that there little lies,  
can become such a mess.)

( Hell,Hell is for children.  
And you shouldn't have to pay  
for your love, with your bones and your flesh.)

* * *

**Song's by pat benatar and I don't own that ethier.**

Now, I'm hoping to make this ten chaps long,but don't hold your breath.  
**  
Read, reveiw, repeat with other fics you read, and don't forget to let your friends and famliy know you care.  
****  
Valentines day isn't just for the love birds.**

Later !


	2. Memories,meetings and a frighting truth

__

_********************************************************_

**Sister of the pharaoh:What's up? Heres chapter two of my new one, please enjoy.**

********************************************

__

********************************************************

******************************************************

* * *

**

Laura awoke in a room that was unfamiler to her. It was beautifuly decorated with deep red curtins around the canapony bed, small epytain statues along the mantel of the fire place,and a vase on a side table filled with beautiful red roses. The feeling of soft silk sheets and warm blankets was a nice,and welcomed change to sleeping on the floor with nothing but a tattered sheet for comfert, cold,alone and her life wasn't always that way.

* * *

_Flash back_

_The project that Laura's father was working on exploded,and set the entrie building on was under one of the desks in an office, hiding from flames when she heard her mother calling came out from her hiding place and ran towards the voice._

_"LAURA!WHERE ARE YOU?"_

_"Mama! It's too hot!"Laura cried out as ran, unaware of the danger she put herself in untill it was too late..._

_The roof in the part of the building Laura and her mother was in had caved in due to the blast. Laura's mother had saved her life at the cost of her own by using her body to sheild the tiny girl. Laura father blamed her for what had happened to her mother he began to change dirasticly. Going to bars every night to drink away his pain when he wasn't inflicting it on his daugther. Who he had turned into his slave as punishment for what happened. As a resalt, Laura felt she had to stay with him out of guilt, and in the hopes that she could save her fathers heart. _

_End of flash back_

* * *

Tears came to Laura's eyes as the memories came back to her,till the smell of food reached her nose. She looked to a small table see a platter of fresh bread,hot tomato soup and a slice of warm apple pie with a glass of cold milk. Having not eaten much in two days, she wandered over to the table and began to eat the food, which tasted so wonderful.A moment later, she heard the door open and looked up from her plate to see the vampire who had saved her walk in,holding a box wrapped in a pink ribbon.

"Ahh, your awake. I trust everything to your liking?" Yami greeted with a smile as he set the box on table. Laura nodded in responce before standing up walking towards Yami with sadness in her eyes. As much as she wanted to stay with this person who seemed to care for her, she still felt it was her fault for her mother dying.

"Thank you for everything sir, but I don't desevre any of this.I did something horrible and I should take punisment for it for the rest of my life. I'm sorry for troubling you. "

Laura said with head down in shame untill Yami bent down,place his hands on her shoulders and she looked up once again into those deep crimson eye's that were filled with kindness. And a smile that made her feel safety that she hadn't felt in a long time.

"You need not feel sorry for anything little one. You did nothing wrong.I can't image what your father did to make you think you need to you deserve to have what every child that is a home that is warm, comfertable, where you feel safe, protected and I promise from now on that I will gave you exactly that."

There was gentleness in the vampires voice as he same as that of an older sibling and the warmth of made Laura compeletly drop her defences and wrapped her arms around Yami's neck and cry in his shoulder while he returned the hug and rubbed her back, wispering softly to her as she sobbed.

"Shh...come now,it's alright. Now then, will you dry your tears,so that I may see your smile?" Yami asked as he pulled back and pushed back a lock of hair from her face. Laura, feeling relaxed rubbed her eyes and gave her a small smile.

"Ha,ha, that's better. Now then,forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Atem, but you may call me Yami." Yami said as he reached for the box he brought in and gave it to Laura.

"Here,This is for you little one. Go on and open it."

Laura did as Yami told her and found that she had been gaven a beautiful white lace dress with a pink sash tie in a bow on the was the most beautiful thing Laura had ever seen. She picked it up and twirled around the room. Yami smiled at seeing her so happy and he swore that she would always be that way as long as she was with him.

"Thank you Yami!I promise I'll take good care of I'll do whatever I can to repay you."

Yami then picked up the small girl and sat on bed while sitting her on his lap. "You do not have to repay me for anything sweet one. This is your home now,and you only need to ask should you need or want something. Clothes, toys, books, anything. Just say so, understand?"Laura looked into the eyes of the vampire and knew that he was senser in his words as he spoke.

Her smile become a bit larger than the last one and leaned into his chest,finally feeling peace after all the pain she went through."Yes, I do. Thank you Yami."Yami smiled as he kissed her forehead while he rubbed her back just as a knock came to the door.

Yami allowed entrance to the visitor and a boy who had the same spiky hair as yami came in. Unlike yami, he had wide volite eyes and less bangs in his hair, along with a bright positive aura that seemed to brighten everything around him. Laura giggled slightly at how cute he looked, she almost mistook him for one of santa's elf's.

"Hey there, you must be Laura!My name's Yugi, it's nice to meet you." The boy greeted as the two shook hands. Yami could see that Laura would easly get along with Yugi. He could see alot of the same qaulties in them. Mainly, there selflessness and kindness towards others.

"Are you Yami's brother?" Laura asked noticing the simular looks between the two.

"Yup, were not exact twins, some people mistake one of us for one another."

"Yugi, did Seto find out what I asked him to look for?" Yami asked his smaller look alike, voice tone becoming serious as Laura slid off his lap to look around the large room.

"Yes, he's waiting for you in the study."

"Very well, keep Laura company for me till I return, will you?"

"Of chorse!"

Yami then left the room walked down the darken,candel lit hallway towards two large double doors. He entered a room that had elegantly carved glass cabinets holding priceless looking books, and windows stretching from floor to ceiling, overlooking different angled of the mansion. A couch rested on one side and a plush chair in the other by a beautiful white marble masonry heater. In the heart of the room was a large stunning carved oak wood desk. Sitting at it was a man with chestnut colored hair and eyes that would put even the most beautiful sapire to shame. He turned at hearing someone walk in, a stern and focused look upon his face.

" I would have thought for sure that with all your studies, someone would have taught you to knock, cousin."Anwsered the man with the coldness of winter in his voice and smirk on his face.

"Forgive me Seto, but I feared that you found something to prove the recent situation more serious."

"And you had every reason Joey went to investagte as you ask him, He found the father, walking around the house, looking for his daughter." Yami's eyes widened as Seto spoke. The man had become something that wasn't even allowed to feelings were so strong that he had given up his humanity to become the walking dead.

"It can't be..."

_'that man has become a shikibane...'_

* * *

Wow, that was a long start! I hope you guys enjoyed! There's gonna be a serious fight and drama next time. Allright,You know what to do. Read, reveiw, repeat with other stories you read.

Laters!


	3. Protecting from the storm

**SOTP: Hey guys! sorry this took so long. Here's chapter three! I own nothing.**

* * *

Yugi and Laura sat on the bed in Yami's room, playing a game of checkers while they waited for the vampire king to return. Yugi was a very sweet and kind boy who loved games and puzzles. So it only made sence that he was so good at them. He and Laura got along very easliy and had become hreat friends almost instantly. Laura quickly got tried of losing after three games in a row and decided to play a different game when the two heard a knock at a door.

"Come in" Yugi said allowing entrance. A tall, blond man with a messy mop of hair and golden brown eyes came in. He wore a black long sleeve shirt, a green sleeveless jacket, black pants and boots and had kind smile. "Hey there, Joey!" Yugi greeted, his face lit up as the boy walked in. "What's up Yuge! Been keeping our new friend here company huh?" Joey asked as he walked towards the two and sat on the bed next to them.

"Yeah. Yami had to take care of something in the study. Laura, this is Joey. He's one of mine and Yami's best friends. He's also one of Yami's head gards. This is Laura, Joey." Yugi explained as he introduced them.

"Pleasure to meet ya, Lor." The blond greeted as he reached out his hand to the young girl. Laura gave a small smile to Joey as she took his out streched hand. Joey then asked to speak to Yugi in privite and they both began to leave the room.

" I'm sure Yami'll be back soon Laura, you just sit relax till be comes back." Yugi said with a smile in a reassuring voice before he left with Joey.

After about ten minutes, Laura decided to go looking for the vampire king. The stone floor felt cold on her small bare feet as she walked out of room . The dark, candel lit hallway,statues and portirets decorated the walls were all strangely interesting to Laura as she continued walking.

She then heard the loud crash of thunder and screamed as she ran into a small room and slammed the door, covering her head with her hands while she sat down on her knees. Not a minute later, the door opened and there stood Yami, panting hard with fear and consern in his eyes. He ran from his converstation with Seto in the study to find her as soon as he heard her scream. He looked down at Laura, shock in his voice as he spoke.

"Laura? What are you doing in here?" Laura looked up in his crimson eyes and began to back away, afraid that she had done something wrong. She began to have tears in her eyes and wrapped her arms around her body as a sad memory came into her mind...

* * *

_Flashback_

_Laura stood at the door of her parent's room. It was right after her mother passed away and a terrible thunder storm came that night . A moment after she knocked, the door opened, her father standing there with fury and crulity in his eyes. He had a bottle in his hand and looked like he hadn't slepted in days._

_"What do you want, you murderer?" He asked with anger and hated in his slurred voice. _

_"Daddy, please. I'm sorry. Can't I stay with you tonight? The thunder scares me, and I'm cold from-" Laura was cut off when her father slapped her across the face. Knocking the poor girl off her feet._

_"THAT'S WHAT YOU DISERVE! Had it not been for you, your mother would be alive! Instead she gave up her life for you, the monster who shouldn't have lived to begin with! YOU DISERVE TO BE ALONE!" Her father then slammed the door in her face._

_Leaving Laura to walk back to her room in silence. The room with a broken window and tattered blankets for a bed as she was force to sleep on the floor. She cried the rest of the night by herself in fear as the lighting struck._

* * *

Yami's heart broke at the site of the scared girl in front of him. Tears fell from her eyes as she continued to mumble to herself over and over."It's all my fault,it's all my fault!" Yami walked over to the young girl and slowly placed his hands on her small shoulders.

" Laura, it's Yami. Please look me, sweet one. Don't cry." Yami wispered softly as he gentlely whipped the tears from her face.

_(Come stop your crying, it'll be alright,_

_just take my hand, hold it tight._

_I will protect you, from all around you,_

_I will be here don't you cry.)_

Laura opened her eyes to Yami smiling at her. Laura then wrapped her arms around Yami's neck while the vampire king scooped her up from the floor. Carrying her back to his room in his arms as he held he tightly. Yami sat her on the bed gentlely and continued hold her so she would feel safe.

" Are you alright now, sweet one? You had me scared there for a moment." Yami asked as he ran a hand through Laura's long, dark hair while she layed her head on the vampire kings laps. Laura nodded as she began to slowly close her eyes.

"Yami, I'm sorry I worried you. I just hate thunder."

"That's fine, little one. Any young child would be scared. I wasn't angery at you at all in least." At this, Laura sat up and looked at Yami in surprize.

" You mean, I didn't do anything wrong?"

"Of chorse not. You had every right to seek comfert." Yami said as he smiled and kissed her softly on the forehead. Laura then returned his smile, making Yami feel glad that he could bring that to her once sad face.

Yami once again layed Laura under the crimson colored sheets and crawled into bed next to her, pulling the blankets on them both. Seeing as the sun would rise in the next three hours, he started to feel tried himself. Yami then wrapped one arm around Laura and pulled her close to him.

"Go to sleep, little one. I promise nothing will hurt you, for I will keep you safe." Laura smiled up at Yami as she snuggled into his embrace and her eyes began to smiled softly as he watched the little girl next to him sleeping soundly in peace. He couldn't help but think of how increditable it was that Laura had indured all the pain and suffering that she did.

_(For one so small, you seem so strong,_

_my arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm._

_This bond between us, can't be broken,_

_I will be here, don't you cry.)_

As he began to fall asleep as well, Yami listened to Laura's heart beat. The sound was quite and soothing, almost like a lullaby. He continued to gazed at her with eyes full of a father's love and adoration before his eyes too, closed slowly.

_(You'll be in my heart,_

_yes, you'll be in my heart._

_From this day on, now and forever more._

_You'll be in my heart,_

_No matter what, they say._

_You'll be here in, my heart,_

_Always...)_

* * *

**SOTP: Come on, say it with me, Awwwww! ^_^ I love when a chapter has cute ending, don't you? Well I know, I said this was gonna have more action, but I had to thrown imore Yami/Laura fluff in this first. Anyway, I'm sure you all the song's" In my heart" by phil collins and that I don't own the song.**

**Now then, for those of you reading (A king's transformation) I should have the next chapter up Tuesday.**

**For those of you reading( Take me as I am-A.K.A -TMAIA) I'm a little stuck. So Idea's would be nice. And so would reveiws, so you all know the drill.**

**Read, reveiw, repeat with other fics you read. Your Princess commands you!**


	4. An explaination and a plea

**SOTP: Hey guys! Chapter 4 here! I own nothing!**

* * *

Laura kept her eyes closed as she awoke at the sound of a group of people talking outside the door. She then slowly cracked her eyes open to see Yami stand up from the bed. With sleep still in her eyes, she sat slowly sat up and called to him.

"Yami?"

The vampire king turned at small wisper of his name. His eyes softened as he smiled at the sight of the little girl half asleep in his bed. He leaned down to kiss her forehead and layed her back down while covering her with the blankets.

"Go back to your dreams, sweet one. I 'll be back in a moment."

Yami wispered sweetly as he patted Laura softly on the head and left the room. Laura however, was far too curious to find out what was happening. So she crawled out of the warm bed and stood behined the door to listen in on the conversation.

Out in the hallway, Seto and Joey stood with a man that had black hair in a spiked up pony tail with green eyes known as Duke. The three of them continued to argue as Yami walked towards them. Who was about three days passed happy from being woken up before sundown.

" If we don't do something soon, he won't be the only shikabanie walking around!" Seto declared.

" For all we know, that girl is one too. I say we get rid of her as well." Duke agreed. Laura gasped at hearing the statement knowing full well there were talking about her. She became scared and confused as the men continued to argue.

" Duke, she's a kid!" Joey disagreed with his eyes full of rage.

" Kid, adult, elderly, makes no differents!"

"ENOUGH!"

All three men turned to Yami at the sound of his voice. His eyes serious as he stopped in front of them. Laura shook at the sound of command in the vampire kings voice as he spoke. The sound brought back the fearful memory of her father's anger as she stood hiding behined the bedroom door.

"Bad enough that you should wake me. However, if you wish to continue behaving like idiotic human diplomats, then at least be mindful of the sleeping girl in the next room."

Yami said before Duke quickly began to argue once more.

" Yami, that girl is a shikibane for all we know. A living corps! We have to kill her before she tries to-" Duke was cut off by Yami slamming  
him against the wall. Yami glared at Duke with a look of pure anger in his eyes. A look that was so terriafiting, that even the devil himself would cower in fear at a mear glimps of the vampire king's eyes.

"That girl, is nothing but a pure, innocent child. A shikibane has no thought of being considerite or selfless like she does." Yami said as he spoke in a tone that was quite, yet threating. Duke glared at Yami as he released him from the hold he had on his collor at Seto's command.

"For once, I'm afraid I argee with my cousin, Duke." Seto said as held up a new paper artical that dated two years ago.

The story was on a lab in Tokyo, being destroyed by an experiment gone wrong. The lab was the very one Laura's Father had worked in the year that her Mother was killed. The story commented on how a young girl's mother had saved the life of her daugther. Shielding her from the falling ceiling that was on fire by using her own body. Miraculously, the daughter was alive with only small cuts and burns. The Mother however, obivously didn't.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Duke exclaimed as Yami glared at him.

" I'm getting to that, you impatient fool! " Seto snapped before continuing with his explaition.

"The girl's Father, who apperently was the leader of the project, should not have lived for he was at the place of impact when the lab exploded. Yet he walked out of the building, carring the body of his wife in his arms."

" So you mean dat Lor's old man was dead even before Yami sucked him?" Joey said with a shocked expression. Laura, who was still listening at the door, couldn't believe what she heard. She began to sink into the floor with tears filling her eyes.

"Correct. That means that Laura might have lived with a shikabane all this time, but she is not one herself." Seto finished as he folded the artical and place it back into his pocket. Joey then spoke up to ask an intresting question.

" Hey, how does a shikabane actully come into existance, anyway?"

"Those who are human that die, but refuse to give up living. They trade in their humanity and become the undead. The emoitions the of person dying become so strong, that they don't die. Instead, their reborn to become the living dead and are giving incredible powers to boot."

Duke explained all of this with an air of fear and hatetred in his voice. His parents were killed by a shikabane when he was nine and his sister was only three. So in order to get revenge, he became one of the undead himself allowing himself to be turned into a vampire. He then swore to kill every last shikabane standing untill he found the one that needed to die.

Yami knew his reasons for he was the one who had turned Duke. The vampire king did understand his reasons. However, he would not allow Duke's hatetred of the shikabane to cloud his judement. After Duke finished explaining, Yami began to speak.

"Then we have to act fast. Considering what happened at his origanal death, he must be trying to use his science to reserect his wife. He blames Laura for her Mother being killed. Which would explain why he's been treating her badly all this time. We must destroy him, or something terrible could happen to the innocents of the city."

That at moment, Laura's heart stopped. She could not believe that Yami had just spoken those words. Her father may have been crule, but he was her family. The only family she had left. She quickly ran from the bedroom, almost tripping on the crimson rug. She screamed as she ran to Yami with tears flowing down her face.

"YAMI, NO!"

Yami turned at the voice with wide eyes as Laura wrapped her arms tightly around his troiso. She cried desparetly into his shirt as Yami stood there. Remorse showing in his deep red crismon eyes.

"Yami, please! It's my fault! Daddy didn't do anything! If Mama, hadn't saved me, he would be alright! Please, don't hurt him! PLEASE!"

* * *

Okay I got chapter of this up. Kinda short, but this should keep you guys happy for a while. NOW THEN, I will be busy with certain things for one, I have been working on a another story for a friend of mine for her brithday.

So if I don't update this for whlie, CHILL! I will update whenever can. One of my goals is to finish, EVERY story I write here, so don't worry if I don't update write away. Besides, do this done fast or good? So, please bare with me. Thank you.

YUGIOH 3D is out JULY 19th! YES!

Read, reveiw, repeat with other fics you read. Your Princess commands you!


	5. Given a chance

**SOTP: Hey guys! Chapter 5 here for ya! I own nothing!**

* * *

Yami looked down at Laura with remorse and sadness in his eyes. He had a feeling this would happen. Normaly children who were abused, no matter how badly, don't abandon there parents. They feel they deserve what they go through and would be strongly devoted to the one abusing them. Yami bent down to the sobbing girl's level and placed his hands on her shaking shoulders.

"Listen to me sweet one, the man who was once your Father has long since past on. No amount of pain or loyatly is going to bring him back to the way he was. I'm so sorry."

Laura looked up at Yami with tears flowing down her face like waterfalls. Clenching her tiny fists. She wished that she wasn't saved, then maybe her father wouldn't act this way. She had never felt more upset or alone then at that moment.

As Duke watched Laura,he could see the same sadness and agony in her that he felt when he had lost his parents. He then mently kicked himself for suggesting she'd be killed. She had already felt plently guilt for something that she wasn't even responsible for. The last thing she needed was a punishment that wasn't even needed.

Laura felt scared, alone and not able to trust anyone. Even Yami, despite the fact he saved her. She ran away from the group down the hallway. Yami was about to chase her untill Duke took flight and flew after her.

"Duke! Stop! Don't hurt her!" Yami said as Duke contined to go after Laura.

He almost lost when she ran outside into the large rose garden. He finally found her, sitting next to the bush of deep red roses. They were Yami's favorite. He came close her slowly, not wanting to scare her since she was already crying as it is. He sat down next to her and placed a hand on her head, making her look up in shock.

"Hey, don't be scared. I'm not gonna hurt you. Listen, I know you still care for your father, but he's not the father you need. Not anymore."

"How would you? It's not his fault!"

"For what happened to your mother, no. And that wasn't your fault either, but what he did to you is." Duke said with care and warmth in his voice. Laura looked at with hoplessness. She wanted to believe Duke, but still felt guilty.

"I-I deserve this. Daddy says I'm a monster. Maybe I am."

"Let me ask you something. Do you remember your father being protective and kind to you at one time?"Laura's eyes widened at Duke's question. She nodded slowly and Duke smiled as he placed a hand on her head once more.

" That's how Yami wants to be to you. I know you think he's hurting your father, but he truly wants to protect you. Give Yami chance and he'll help you let go of the pain your father inflicted on you. And he may become father you need."

" But h-he's a vampire. Don't vampires hate humans?"

"What? No, of course not. In fact vampire depend on humans. We never hunt them just for fun, we need to coexist with humans. And besides that, Yami of loves human children most of all!"

Laura seemed to be calm as Duke explained everything. He then picked Laura up and began to carry her inside.

" Besides, when I watched you run to Yami, I could tell he cares about you. Give him a chance, you'll see. I've known him for almost ten years and he's become a very close of mine."

Laura looked up at Duke with curious and hopeful eyes. As two of them walked back into the manor, she spoke to Duke in a quite and shy voice.

"What about me?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I try and be friends with you too?"

Duke looked down in surprize at the young girl's question. He was amazed at how easily she could try to trust and forgive people. He smiled down at the little girl. Thinking of how much she remined him of both Yugi and his own little sister.

"Of course you can. But first, we need to introduce ourselves. My name's Duke Devilin."

"I'm Laura, Laura Belladona. Thanks for helping me Duke."

" Sure, after all, we're friends now right?"

Laura nodded and smiled happily as they went back to find the others. Duke then realised that Yami was correct in his judgement. That Laura was much too kind and innocent, to be a creature of the undead...

* * *

**Okay, sorry this took long, but like I said before... writer's block'sa bitch! I'll try my best to update this again before too long, so hang in there! Glad you like enough to worry if I'll finish this. Read, reveiw, repeat with other fics you read. Your Princess commands you!**


	6. A gift of a young girl's love

**SOTP: Hey guys! Chapter 6 here for ya! I own nothing!**

* * *

The time was 9:45 PM. About mid morning for vampires. Almost three weeks have gone by since Laura had come to live with the vampire king. She had seemed to be getting along with them quite well too. Yami had bedroom made just for her, next his incase Laura was scared or lonely. Duke and Joey had become like older brothers. They each spent with her whenever they could and enjoyed every minute of it.

Yugi had found a true friend and playmate in Laura. Yami would often find the two in the louge, playing one of Yugi's many games together. Seto had become Laura's teacher and he found her to be a wonderful student. She and Seto's brother Mokuba would often challenge eachother to chess matches. Laura had seemed to easliy find her way into the hearts of all who lived in masion. Especaily Yami, who had considered Laura as one of his own.

Two weeks later, in a dimly candel lit study was where the said vampire king now sat. Going over books and records of shikabane that his father and other vampire leaders before him have recorded. He was trying to come up with a plan of attack for the battle against Laura's undead father. After about two her hours he smirked to himself in victory. He knew what he needed to wreck the undead scienitis plans. And he alreadly had it.

He closed the books and up them back on shevles, getting ready to leave. Suddenly he picked up the sound of little bare feet running across the marble stone floor. He smiled before he blew out the candels and peeked through the cracked door. Just as he sepected,the sound came from Laura. She was running down the hallway looking in every room.

She was dressed in a nightgown that Yami had given her. The night gown was silk, had soft puffy sleeves and was fliffed at the bottom and the end of the sleeves. Her hair was just washed and shined in the moonlight that came from the windows. Yami laughed softly to himself at how cute she was. He then flew behined her swiftly. She wasn't even aware he was behined her untill he wispered in her ear, surprizing her.

"_Boo!"_Laura squeaked at hearing Yami's voice.

The vampire lord laughed as Laura turned around fast and gave him a pouting look that seemed to say,(No fair!). Yami wrapped up the young girl in his arms as apologie. Laura returned the hug and pulled back to give him a bright smile. Yami then stood and gave Laura a somewhat stern look with a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing up so late, Sweet one?" Yami asked.

Laura then pulled out a small beaded bracelet from her pocket. The gift was made with red thread tied in a small bow. Decorated with black, purple, fusiha and gold colored beads.

"I made this for you. It's a good luck bracelet."

Yami bent down toLaura's level to accept the simple gift. He could feel the warmth coming the item flow into his heart as he placed it on his left wrist. Yami then scooped up Laura into his arms and kissed her forehead. Making the young girl blush with a smile on her face.

"It's beautiful, Laura. Thank you so much my sweet one."

Laura smiled happily. She then wrapped her arms around Yami's neck laying her head on his shoulder. Yami returned her embrace as he carried her to her room. Laura's room was an ice pink color witn a glass window door that lead to a balcony. A vanatiy sat near the widow along with a large book shelf that held fairy tales and porsalin dolls.

A beautiful canpony bed with silk certains was the center peice of the room. The one side was compeletly covered with stuffed animals, mostly vampire king tucked the young girl in as she spoke to Yami with a soft yawn in her voice.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Oh, I love it. I will tresure this always. Now I have to leave soon, so I'm afraid I'll have to read a story tomarrow night."

"You're going to fight against my father, aren't you?" Laura asked. A sence of sadness in her voice. Yami wasn't surprized by the girls question. She was very perceptive for her age.

"Yes, I am. I have to stop him before he tries to do something unthinkable."

"I know. Yami, please be careful."

"I will. Don't worry, I promise I'll come back to you soon. Now sleep, unlike I you need to gain your rest in the eveing. "

Yami pulled the covers over the young girl and patted her head. Just as he hit lights and was about to walked out of the room, Laura sat up and called out to him. Yami turned to see Laura slightly nervous as she spoke.

"Yami, I-I love you."

Yami's eyes widened in surprize. Then they softened as a his heart swelled up with warmth from the girl's sweet words. He walked back towards the girl and held her tightly in his arms. Laura felt happiness and warmth as she returned the embrace while Yami wispered his response to her.

" And I love you my sweet one. Keep me close, in your dreams, untill I return."

Laura suggled underneth the warm blankets. A smile on her face as Yami left the room with the door cracked to let in the hall light. He smiled to himself as walked down the hallway towards the main hall.

Duke, Seto and Joey stood armed and ready as Yami apperoached them. Tonight, they were going to put in end to the undead scienetis and avenge Laura's pain.

"Are we ready?" Yami asked with a strong sence of command in his voice.

"Ready!" They responed. Yami nodded and opened the door. He then turned to his men to give them a word of confadence.

"Then let's go. Tonight, we stop this shikabane and end the pain he has inflicted!"

After they all put their hands in together for a promise of victory, they spread their wings and headed into the city. Ready to do battle with the scienitis brought back from the dead. Yami made a vow as he flew threw the night wind. Cluching the bracelet Laura made him as he did so.

_' I promise you Laura, tonight I will end the man to has dared to cause you harm.'_

* * *

**Read, reveiw, repeat with other fics you read. Your Princess commands you!**


	7. The tragic farewell

**SOTP: Hey guys! Chapter 7 here for ya! The fight of the centurie is now! I own nothing!**

* * *

The group of battle ready vampires silently flew over the city. The moonlight reflected in Yami's eyes as he gazed down at a neighberhood below. He noticed one house inpaticural where he first found Laura. The house was very old, and falling apart. However it looked as if it was a beautiful home at one time. Screams, shouts and crashes could be heard from outside as the vampires began their desent.

"Whoever dis guy is, I don't think his in the da best of moods right now." Joey said.

The crashes continuing as they all landed on the porch. Duke took a small pocket knife from his jacket and unlocked the door. The group then began to quitely make their way inside through the dark, dust covered halls. Just then a figure appered from no where and attacked the them with sharp claws. The group seperated as they dodged the attack.

The creature looked to be a women that was 5 feet, 7 inches tall. Dripping with blood and some other kind of chemical. Her hair was long and black with gold highlights. Her face was pale with blood following from her sickly yellow eyes. The creature screamed as she lanched herself at Seto.

He quickly cut off her head with his sword before she even touched him. Her body fell limply to the floor as her head rolled near Joey's foot. Making him squeal like a girl and kick it towards the wall.

"Joey, how can you be scared of a severed head? Your a vampire crying out loud!" Duke teased as Yami exaimed the creatures head.

"This head was alreadly severed before Seto sliced it off, Duke. It was cut off from a living human and reattacted to that thing's body."

"What a sick bastard! Lor's lucky you found her before she was her old man's next experiment, Yami." Joey commented.

Duke then noticed a picture on a self. He picked it up to get a better look. After blowing away the dust, his eyes widened at seeing the people in the picture. The picture was of a man and a women, holding a five year old little girl. It was easy to see that the girl was Laura and the two adults were her mother and father. What shocked Duke however, was the fact that the women looked just like the head of the monster that was on the floor.

"Yami, you might wanna look at this."

Duke pointed out. He handed the picture to the vampire king and Yami's eyes widened in shock as well. He then frowned in disgust as he relised what was going on.

"Insane. This man is trying to recreate his wife with dead body aparts, using his sience and powers as a shikabane." Yami said.

He then placed the picture back on the self. Suddenly a loud explodion came from down stairs. Joey kicked the locked door open and the group raced down stairs to a horroricfic site.

* * *

The basement was science lab that had broken test tubes and bekers all over the floor. The biggist shock were the tubes that were pumping some kind of chemical into pods. These pods held nearly two hundered monsters. They were all simular to the one up stairs. Severed body parts and blood covered walls.

"We'll go back up stairs and exicute the rest of the plan." Seto suggested.

Yami nodded in argeement. Seto, Duke and Joey went back up stairs while Yami continued to search the basement. He later noticed some movement in a small room walked in quitely. Slowly a man in a white trence coat with greasy dark brown hair, turned to face Yami. He had blood and a purple colored chemical were running down his arm.

He was breathing heavy and had an angry look in his cold sickly yellow eyes. He reconized Yami right away and lunged at him. Pinning the vampire king against the wall with great strength.

"You...Your blood is just what I need...Once I bring back my love, we will live together and I will have no use for that murderer who DARES TO CALL HERSELF MY DAUGHTER!"

The scientist said, the sink of his breath made Yami chringe as he spoke. Yami knew he was the man who he save Laura from. The man who blamed her for his wife's death, and the man who had caused Laura so much pain. The images of her sadness flowed through Yami's mind and gave him strength. He grabbed scientist's wrist and dug his sharp nails into his skin.

The man screamed in agony as Yami was released. The vampire king then threw the scientist across the room. He landed on the floor, barely having any time to get up before Yami slammed his fist into his face. Yami then pulled him up by his collor and wispered to him in deadly tone.

"That little girl is pure and innocent. She's sweet, loving and loyal. If she's guiltly of anything, it's showing that love to a MONSTER LIKE YOU!"

Yami declared in anger as he threw the scientist once again into the floor. He stood slowly as Yami walked towards him with a glare in his eyes. The scientist tried to attack Yami again. However the vampire king was ready this time. He kicked the undead man where the sun don't shine. Making him bend over in pain. Yami then pinned his opponet to the wall, and pulled out his secret weapon.

A gun, loaded with five oriclacum bullets. One of the most rare metals in the world, only vampires of the royal family had access. Yami cocked the gun and placed the end at the undead man's head.

"I found there's only one way to truly kill a shikabane. You must attack the brain. I would rather keep you alive and torcher you even worst than the way you did Laura. But I cannot allow you to live and be a constant reminder of her suffering."

"S-she took her away from me...more than once! Tha-t little bitch-"

"What are you talking about?" Yami asked. Cutting the man off as his voice deeped with anger. The undead man then grabbed Yami by the neck once more. Nearly choking him. His arms began to grow long as he lifted Yami in the air. He then spoke with a raspy voice.

"Her, my love, Alicia. All I needed was her. Nothing else. That little bitch took her away from me! All her time, my wife spent all her time with that thing!And it killed her on top of that! But now, I just have to bring her back, and we can live together. For all time, with no else."

Yami struggled to breath as he tried to aim his gun at the undead man. His vision was beinginng to fade from the lack of oxigen. Suddenly he heard a voice call out that made his eyes widen in surprize. The same voice that was so beautiful, it had become like music to him.

"DADDY,STOP!"

Yami turned his head sligthly to see Laura, paniting as she stood. Her lovely young face had scratches, her feet were muddy and her night gown was ripped at the bottom. Laura's eyes were wide as gazed at her former father. He was pale and almost looked green in certain places. He arms were long and held Yami high in the air. The vampire continued to struggle in pain as tried to speak.

"L-Laura! G-get out of here! R-run! ARRGHH!" Yami cried.

_( Fate had delt you it's hand,_

_trapped you in a world you can barely stand._

_Will you cower then, or rise up and indure?_

_What to do?)_

Laura backed away slightly, but didn't leave as Yami commanded. Watching the person who loved and cared her hurting like this made her heart ache. In fact, it was was ten times worst than anything her father ever done to her.

"You better do what this monster says, murderer. Cause you'll be next if you don't."

The undead man threatened as he tightened his grip on yami even further. Laura felt tears coming to her eyes as she shook in fear. She was not scared for herself however. She was scared that Yami, was about to die right front of her. Laura then noticed a pipe with a sharp, broken tip at the end on the floor. She picked the item up and held it like a baseball bat with both hands.

"Yami! Hold on! Daddy, I know that you hurt me cause of the beer and being turned into a monster, it's not your fault. But, I WON'T LET YOU HURT YAMI! HE'S MY FRIEND AND I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM ANYMORE!"

With that, Laura charged at her father and striked his left arm. The sharp point of the pipe managed to scratch him badly. Making the undead man drop Yami as he howled in pain. Laura dropped the pipe and ran to Yami's side.

The vampire king smiled at the young girl, pround of how brave she just was. Yami then quickly stood and rushed forward. Putting the gun to the undead man's forehead again while his gard was down. Not before ripping both his arms off ,mind you. The vampire king then spoke to the undead man once more with anger and sadness mixed in his voice.

" You couldn't stand your fate as a human without the love of your life. So you decided to give up on humantiny all together. Including your own daugther. Nothing in world could excuse your actions."

_(Rain has stopped falling,_

_the sun has stopped shining,_

_our luck has left us,_

_on our own.)_

" If any trace of the real man that was once you is in there, let him know this." Yami said as he cocked the gun. He told Laura to close her eyes and cover her ears. Yami then spoke the last words the undead man would ever hear.

_(And now with the stars align,_

_we finally say,_

_goodbye._

_I offer this engery,_

_that chills to the bone._

_I sing my song just for you...)_

"I will take care of Laura and be at her side, from now on. Forever."

Yami vowed just before he fired. The madman was now,no longer a threat. Yami then turned to Laura, who was walking slowly towards him. The vampire king then closed his eyes as he made a vow to himself.

_("Yes, I will protect this girl, and show her a world of love and beauty. Beyond this place of darkness and painful memories.")_

"Let's go home, sweet one."

Yami said, as he opened he eyes that held a gentle gaze for her. Smiling softly as he did so. This made Laura breakdown in tears and run into his open arms. She cried for finally being set free. As well as saying a sad farewell, to her father.

_(requiem,  
__  
for the dead_

_shikabane,_

_who feel no pain.)_

* * *

**Read, reveiw, repeat with other fics you read. Your Princess commands you!**


	8. Once upon a memory

**SOTP: Hey guys! Chapter 8 here for ya! And this one's gonna go out with a bang! I own nothing!**

* * *

Joey had placed the last set of explosives in the downstairs hallway. He then went into each room before he went upstairs to check on Seto's end. He ran into Duke in the louge who was panting and had a scared look on his face.

"Joey! Have you seen Laura?"

"Lor? Dude, Yami tucked in bed just before we left. She safe and sound at da manor." Joey said puzzled look on his face.

"No she's not! I watched her run in just as we started to set the explosives!"

"She WHAT?"

"She must have followed us! We have to find her!" Duke said with a look of fear on his face.

"Yeah, otherwise she'll end up in peices with dis house! Let's go! " With that, Joey and Duke ran down the hallway. In search of the little girl who they had come to adore.

Mean while, Laura and Yami had just come back up from the basement. The vampire king was carrying Laura in his arms as he kicked the door open. Making his way down the hall. Just then Laura gasped softly and tugged at Yami's shirt. Making him look down at her.

"What's the matter, sweet one?" He asked as he set her down on the hard wood floor. Laura took Yami's hand, looked down at the floor and then gazed at his crismon colored eyes.

"Yami, can I take you somewhere? There's something I need to get here before we leave."

"Of course, my little one. Take the lead, and I will follow." Yami said with a smiled on his face.

Laura blushed slightly at Yami's comment before she squeezed his hand and lead him upstairs. The two went down the hallway towards the last room at the end. Laura reached for the handel and hesatently opened the door. Yami stood in shock when they entered the room. It was slightly pink, but the color had faded over the years.

Broken toys, crayons snapped in half, ripped up book pages and torn stuffed animals covered the room. The bed had springs coming out of the mattress and the window was broken, shattered glass around the ceil. It was easy for Yami to guess that this used to be Laura's room.

Yami walked in slowly and watched Laura as she ran towards the broken doll house. She reached inside and pulled out what appered to be a small sliver,gold and aqua blue jewel covered box. Her finger pushed a button and the box lid opened. A soft melody began to play as a princess dressed in white, danced acrossed a ballroom floor. Laura then began to sing along to the music sadly while the song played.

_(Dancing bears, painted wings,  
Things, I almost remember...  
And a song, someone sings,  
Once a upon, a december.)  
_

Yami watched intently as Laura began to dance around the room while she continued to sing. The memory of her mother and the life the girl once had began to run through her mind as song played on.

Parties her Mother threw with laughter in the background. Her Mother's warmth from the gentle embraces she gave. Her Mother's smile whenever Laura walked in the room, and of course above of all, her Mother's love.

_(Someone holds me safe and warm, _  
_horses prance through a sliver storm,_  
_figures dancing gracefully,_  
_across my memory...)_

Yami smiled softly as he leaned againist the door, watching the show. Noticing a peaceful, happy smile on Laura's face as she spun around with the music box. He was glad to see she had known some happiness in her life once before.

Sadly all too fast, each of the memories that were being replayed in Laura's mind, suddenly began to fade. Just as the music slowly winded down. A lonely smile came to her face as she finished the song.

(_Far away, long ago.  
Glowing dim, as an amber...  
Things my heart, use to know,  
Things, it yerns, to remember...)_

_(And a song, someone sings...  
Once a upon,  
a Decemeber...)_

Laura fell to her knees when the music ended. Wrapping her arms protectivly around the box. As Yami began to walk to Laura ,he noticed a see through figure of a women in a white dress with long dark wavey hair. Her arms gently embraced Laura from behined as she looked at Yami with a sad smile on her face. The women faded away as Laura stood to walk towards Yami.

"My Mama gave me this last christmas. She said as long as I have this, she'll always be with me. Is it okay if I take this with me Yami?"

"Of course, sweet one. But know that your Mother dosen't just live in that music box. She lives in your heart, and in your memories. Even if this box breaks over time,you will always have your Mother. So long as you have her in your heart."

Laura nodded at Yami in understanding just as Duke and Joey ran into the room. The two panted in exaustion, relived that Laura and Yami were safe.

"Lor! Thank goodness your safe!" Joey said as the two vampires looked to see if she and Yami were alright.

"What were you thinking, following us?" Duke said in a scolding manor.

"I was afraid you guys would get hurt. Plus I'm the reason your doing all this, so I thought that I had to help. I'm sorry."

"It's alright Laura. You followed your heart. There is absoultly nothing wrong with that. Joey, is everything in place?" Yami asked as he scooped Laura into his arms. Joey gave his leader a thumbs up with a smirk on his face.

"Perfect! All we have to do is give Seto the signal. Then this place, and all the creeps in it will be blown sky high! Did you set up the bomb in the basement?"

"Yes, we're all set. It's time to go Laura. Are You ready?" Yami asked and Laura answered him with a nod.

Suddenly three of monster women from before entered the room and began to attack. Joey kicked two them across the room and punched the third one the face. As the monsters began to rise again, the vampire king decied that it was time for the group to take their leave.

"Duke, you and Joey take Laura and leave. I'll handle them and meet you outside shortly." Yami explained as he handed Laura to Duke.

"Yami..." Laura said in a worried voice.

"I'll be along sweet one. Duke, go!" Yami commaned.

Duke nodded as he and Joey flew through the window with Laura in Duke's arms. Yami easly slashed the three monster women and they ended up in peices on the ground. Just as Yami was about to himself, the ghostly women appered once more. Dropping a heart shaped neckless on to the floor. Yami picked up the neckless and noticed that it was a locket.

He opened it up and smiled soflty at the picture inside. He closing it again, placing the item in his pocket and turned to leave through the window. He looked back at the room once more and ghostly women spoke to him in a gentle voice.

_"Take care of her..."_

Yami nodded, swearing he would. The women disappered with a smile on her face as Yami jumped through the window and took flight. He landed near the entrance of the woods where everyone was for him. Laura jumped off of Duke and into Yami's arms. Which welcomed her warmly. Seto then hit the button that would activate the bombs to go off in five seconds.

"And in three, two, one-Huh?" Duke was surprized when they didn't hear anything go off. Seto and Duke then turned to Joey with questioning looks.

"Are you _sure_ you setup those fuses, puppy?" (KA-BOOM!) Seto got his answer when a loud explodion set the old house on fire. Joey then turned to Seto and Duke with a smirk on his face.

"Hmmm, I can't rememba. Ya want me to go back and check?"

"He, ha, Yeah, you do that." Duke said as the five them laughed.

The group of vampires then took off into the night to head for home. With Laura fast asleep in Yami's arms.

* * *

**Read, reveiw, repeat with other fics you read. Your Princess commands you!**


	9. Fly me to the moon

**SOTP: Hey guys! Chapter 9! YAY! I own nothing!**

* * *

The next night after the attack on the house, things seemed to be back in order. As much order as there can be with a manor full of vampires anyway. Yami looked out one of the windows in the hallway as he made his way to Laura's room. He normaly tucked her in for the night.

The moon was shining brightly and gave off a soft, calming feel. Yami smiled, thinking how taking a flight tonight would be perfect as he reached Laura's room. He cracked open the door and smiled softly as he watched Laura draw on the floor while talking to herself. He knocked on the door and Laura looked up at Yami with a smile on her face.

"Hi Yami, how are you?" Laura greeted as Yami walked in.

"Good eveing sweet one. I'm fine thank you. I was actualy coming to see how you were feeling. After all, you went through alot last night."

"I'm okay, I just wished I would have helped you more, but I was scared. I wish I brave like you."

Yami sat down on the floor next to Laura and placed a hand on her head. She looked at him with questioning eyes when Yami smiled at her.

" But you were brave. You went into danger for someone you care for even though you were scared."

"But I don't-"

"Laura, being brave, doesn't mean your not scared, in fact that's what bravery is all about. It means to go and do what you have to, dispite being scared. That is what true bravery is."

Laura looked at Yami with adoration in her eyes as she smiled. Nodding to show she understood as Yami picked up one of her drawnings to take a look. The picture was actually quite good. It was of Yugi, Joey, Duke, Seto and his brother Mokuba. They were standing together in the main hall in front of the fire place. Although the picture was simplistic and child like, Yami could see the talent Laura had yet to unleash.

"You're very talented, sweet one." Yami complemented.

"Thanks." Laura said happily before she looked out the window and gasped in exciment. She stood up quickly and ran towards the balcony. Yami followed her. Wondering what got her attention until he noticed how she stared at moon.

"So pretty."

"Yes, it is. I often find that gazing at the moon helps me to feel calm." Yami said in agreement.

"Yami, what's it like fly?" Laura asked in curiousity.

"Ah, flying is a feeling that truly remarkable. It is a feeling of compelete freedom. Humans had tried to capture that through airplanes and helicopters. But it will never be same as flying trough the sky, with nothing to hold you back."

Yami explained with knowlegde and truth in his voice. Laura was so captavatied by Yami's words as she turned her gaze back to the moon.

"That's sounds amazing. I wish I could fly." Laura said wishful. Yami turned to Laura with a smile on face as an idea came to him. He picked Laura up and held her close to him.

"Would you like me to grant your wish, sweet one?"

"Huh?"

" Would you like to go flying with me?" Yami asked. Laura eyes widened and a large smile from one ear to the other grew on her face.

"Yes, Yes!"

"Ha,ha, Alright then." Yami said in laughter.

He then stretched out his wings and got ready for take off. He held Laura close to him as he about to leap into the air. Laura looked at Yami in surprize, he seemed excited as the wind blew through hair and moonlight shined on his face.

"I'm not too heavy?" Laura asked which made Yami laugh as he spoke.

"Not at all, sweet one. Now hold on tightly."

Yami then leaped off the balcony and took off into the sky. Yami flew straight up and did a spin before flying through some clouds.

"Yami, this is amazing!" Laura said in excitment.

"I know, it's magical everytime." Yami agreed as they continued flying across the moonlit sky with Laura laughing and enjoying the view from above.

_( Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars,_

_Let me see what spring is like, on Jupiter and Mars._

_In other words, hold my hand, in other words darnling kiss me._

_Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more,_

_You are all I long for, all I worship, and adore._

_In other words, please be true...)_

Yami landed back in Laura's room and tucked her into bed before kissing her goodnight. The next night, when Yami came to tuck Laura in for the night she was alreadly asleep on the floor with a crayon in her hand. Yami picked her up to carry her to bed and noticed the picture she just drew.

Yami's heart felt warm at seeing the drawing. It was of him holding Laura in his arms as they were flying through the sky. He put Laura to bed, kissed her cheek and smiled at her softly.

(_In other words,  
I love you.)_

* * *

**Read, reveiw, repeat with other fics you read. Your Princess commands you!**


	10. Emily

**SOTP: Hey guys! Chapter 10! Whoo! Forgive me for not being more excited, but at the moment I happen to have a cold. AHCOO! -.- (sniff) Being sick sucks! But no bug is going to stop me from updating! So let's get started!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

_Five years later..._

Laura was now eleven and was growing into a lovely person everyday. Yami tended to spoil her somewhat, but Laura was never ungreatful. She was kind, loving, a bit sassy but had a good moral head on her shoulders. She was also very smart, and quite perseptive for her age. When she was old enough and knew how to be safe, Yami let her go to school and come home by herself. She was a good student and made friends quickly.

Of course she never mentioned the fact that she lived in a house full of vampires. Yami was proud of the person Laura was becoming and grew to love her more every day. When afternoon when Laura came home and finished her homework, she went to look for Yami to show him a new picture she made in art class that day.

As she wandered down the hall towards the study, she noticed a hallway that was unfamilure to her. Curious, she walked down the hall to see a room that the end. It was the only room in the hall. The whole hallway seemed to be quite as Laura put her hand on the door knob.

" I've never been down here before. Hmmm. Well, might as well take a look."

Laura then turned the door handel, suprized that the door was open. She cracked open the door to see a room that was a light volite color and had dimly lit lamps all over the room. There were books and porslain dolls on all the shevles and canpony bed with silk curtains.

Laura walked in slowly, thinking that the room was beautiful and slightly mystirous. Just as she come close to one of shelves, Laura heard a quite voice coming from behined a door that was next to the bed.

"Who's there?"

"Huh?" Laura said in slight suprized.

Someone who was about two inches shorter than her came from behined the door. She was dressed a victoren stlye dress, that was orange with dark green ribbons and a bright red one in her mint green hair. She had pale skin and emrald green eyes.

The girl seemed timid. So Laura spoke in quite voice so as not to scare the girl as she introduced herself.

"Um, Hello. Sorry for coming in and not knocking. My names Laura, You can come closer, I won't hurt you."

Laura said as she held out a hand to her with a smile. The girl came closer slowly, and it wasn't until Laura looked at her in the light that she noticed the girl was cripled. For she had a small cane in left hand. When she got to Laura, she looked at her slightly puzzled. She conitued to talk in a quite voice as she spoke.

"Your not, scared of me?" The girl asked in confusion. Which made Laura look confused herself.

"No, why? Should I be?" Laura asked.

Suddenly the girl smiled widely from ear to ear. She hugged Laura, dropping her cane in the process as she held on tightly. Laura was shocked at first but returned the embrace soon after. Something deep inside told her that this gil must have been alone for a long time for her to act this way.

So she decided to comfert her. The girl then let go of Laura and would have fell if Laura didn't catch her in time. She helped the small girl to a chair next to a tea table and smiled at her as spoke.

"You should be a bit more careful okay?" Laura asked as she patted the girls head. She smiled in return and nodded slightly.

"So, what's your name?" Laura asked and the girl responded in a much more happy tone of voice.

" Emily, my names Emily Devlin."

* * *

**I got the idea for Emily after watching an anime called "STRAIN". She was so cute, I just had to put he in here! **

**Anyway, sorry this is kinda short, but like I said, I'm not feeling my best. So I hope this will keep you guys happy till I feel better.**

**Read, reveiw, repeat with other fics you read. Your Princess commands you!**


	11. New friends

**SOTP: Hey guys! Chapter 11! YAY! And my cold is gone! So I'm good to go! Let's do this!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Laura was surprized at hearing Emily's last name. She heard that Duke had a sister but she never met her. She was about to ask about her brother when Emily stood up slowly. She grabbed Laura's hand and slowly lead her to the next room. There was large grand piano sitting the middle of the room. There was also a violin and a desk with sheet music.

"Oh, a music room. Do you like to play music, Emily?"

"Mm,hm. I write music too. I want to compose my songs when I grow up."

"Wow, that's great." Laura said as she gazed around the room. Which also had a computer and shelf filled with even more books than the one in the bedroom.

"I also like to study. There are lots of ways to find answers."

"Glad one of us does. I don't go to school more than I absolutely have too. It's dangerous to my health." Laura said, making Emily laugh happily.

"Your funny, Duke said that's one of the great things about you."

"Did he?" Laura asked as she helped Emily to sit at a small table with chairs.

"Oh yes. Duke and I talk all the time. We're the only family each other has since our parents pasted. I really don't remember what happened to them, cause I was so young. But Duke's always been with me. So that's enough." Emily said as Laura sat down across from her.

_(Oh yeah, that's right. Duke and Emily's parents were killed by a Shikabane. The thing that Father turned into because of his hatered after his died. They must have moved in with Yami after that happened. Probably a good thing she dosen't know about it.) _Laura thought to herself.

"Laura, could you please get some apple juice out of that mini fidge in the corner? There are glasses on top of it. You can have some too."

"Oh yeah, sure. Thanks, I was getting thirsty. Yami and I always have tea together when his done in the study after I get back." Laura commented as she brought back the items requested.

"Are you and Yami close?" Emily asked, breaking silence after a while.

"Yeah, almost as close as you and Duke and are." Laura said. Just then the back door opened and in walked Duke with a box of cookies.

"Emily, I see you met Laura finally." Duke said in greeting.

"Well speak of the Deviln. We were just talking about you." Laura said in return.

Which made Duke smirk and Emily laugh once more. Emily then tried to get up to greet her brother. She stumbled a little, but began to walk slowly. Laura got up quickly and stood by Emily for support.

"I gotcha." Laura said in comfert.

Duke's face switched from worried to relaxed at seeing how caring Laura was. After talking a bit more, Duke helped Emily get back to her bedroom. He and Laura walked down the hallway towads Yami's study. Duke broke the silince after a moment.

"I'm sorry for not introducng you to Emily before. But she gets sick easily and I wanted to be sure she was up to it first." Duke explained.

"That's okay. Um, Duke? What's wrong with Emily's leg? And what is she sick from?" Laura asked as they continued to walk down the hallway.

"Emily was born with health problems. It's amazing she's alive. But her leg was injured when the shikibane attacked us. Luckly Yami saved us and brought her to Bakura who was able to heal the shattered bone. Someday she'll walk on her own again. It's just going to take more time and treatments."

Duke explained this with a sence of sadness in his voice. Laura wrapped her arms around Duke in a hug and gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry. She's strong I can tell. And it's because you give her strenght. Just keep supporting her." Laura told him. Making Duke feel comferted by her kind words. He patted her head gentlely and bent down to her level.

"Thanks Laura. Listen there's something you have to know. Emily dosen't know that I'm a vampire. I never told her because I didn't want her to hate me."

"And you don't want me to say anything right? I won't." Laura promised, making Duke smirk at her observence.

" Good, now get going. Yami has a surprize for you." Duke said as he stood.

"Okay, I've got something for him too!" Laura said in excitment as she ran off ahead of Duke to meet the person she admired most. As Yami greeting her with a smile, Laura knew her and Emily had something in common.

They both each had someone special, that they loved very much...

* * *

**Read, reveiw, repeat with other fics you read. Your Princess commands you!**


	12. The gift of art

**SOTP: Hey guys! Chapter 12! YAY! **

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Laura came to the door of Yami's study and peaked through the crack. The vampire lord was sitting at his desk, looking through a large book when his eyes turned to the door. Laura walked in and Yami open his arms wide with a smile. Laua ran to him to recive the hug and wrapped her arms around his neck in return.

"Good afternoon, sweet one. How was school?" Yami asked as he put Laura down.

"Good, I made something for you today in art class." Laura said holding out a rolled up piece of paper.

"Did you now?"

Yami asked as he took it from her. He opened the paper roll to see a picture that warmed his heart. It was drawning of him and Laura walking together through a field of roses. Yami kissed Laura on the forehead and bent to her level. Placing a hand on her cheek.

"It's beautiful sweet one. Thank you. Now I have a surprize for you."

"Really?" Laura asked as her eyes lit up with excitment. Yami nodded as he took her by the hand and lead her down the hallway. They reached a room where door was locked. Yami then took a key on a gold chain from his pocket and placed in Laura's tiny hand.

"What's behined this door is for you Laura. It is a world that belongs to you. And you alone. Go on and open it."

Laura did as Yami said and opened the door. Her eyes went wide as she walked inside. The room was filled with paper, paints, canves, an easle and even and small sink for water to clean paint brushes. Laura turned to look at Yami who had a smile on his face at how happy she was.

"An art studio? For me?"

"Yes, for you sweet one. I've noticed how much you love to create, so I put this together for you. Do you like it?" Yami asked. Laura smiled brightly as she ran towards Yami to give him a hug.

"I love it! Thank you so much!"

"Your more than welcome Laura. Know that you are only limited to your own imagtion in this room. Anything you dream, you can bring to life here."

Yami said as he gazed at Laura who was taking in all that was around her. She then turned to Yami and pulled him down to her level to kiss him on the cheek. The vampire king slightly blushed but smilled at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you so much again Yami. I love you." Yami closed his eyes as he smiled while he returned the embrace.

"I love you too Laura. Very much. You will always be important in my life." Yami wispered before standing.

Making Laura brightly. The two then left to go to the dinning hall for dinner. Laura walked with Yami down the hall hand in hand. While proudly wearing her key around her neck.

* * *

**Yeah, kinda short, but this was supposed to be a cute chapter. Action in the next one I promise! Read, reveiw, repeat with other fics you read. Your Princess commands you!**


	13. To save a vampire

**SOTP : Hey there guys! Here's chapter 13! YAY! Sorry for the wait! **

**Disclamer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Three years had past after Laura and Emily met. She was now 14 and the two became very close friends. Her and Emily were always together when Laura got home from school. She would help Emily learn to walk, which she got better at quickly. Emily would also help Laura with her homework and study for test. Helping her to get better grades in school.

Laura also loved to learn about differents leagdens. So she still took lessons under Seto to learn about other creatures and also studied with Yami too. She then began to take up martial arts for self defence, and became qutie good in short time.

Laura painted in the art room Yami gave her whenever she could. Her talent grew more and more as her worked at it. She would love to share her new paintings with Yami and the others. Laura so happy, she was always glad whenever she was home.

Everything was peaceful, happy and perfect...

However things changed about three days ago, when Laura noticed that Yami wasn't acting like himself. It all started one day when Laura came home from school. She went to visit with him in his study like everyday, and knocked on the door before going in like everyday.

However Yami didn't even say hello when he turned to face her. In fact, he was nothing like himself. His face was cold, with an icy look in his eyes.  
He turned away from her and back to the book he was reading. He almost seemed to be in a trance as he kept going over the same page.

Laura was surprized to say the least. Yami had never acted this way to her before. It was then she noticed that the room seemed darker than normal. As if a cloudly mist seemed to be floating around the room. Thinking it was due to coming in from the sunlight, Laura ignored it.

She then walked up to Yami carefully and placed a hand on his shoulder as she spoke in quite voice.

"Yami, It's me, Laura. What's that your rea-"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS!" Yami yelled in rage as he cut her off.

Pushing her to the ground hard, due to his strength. Laura felt tears come to her eyes as she staired at Yami in shock. She quickly stood and tried to asked what was wrong only to be pushed again out the door.

"DON'T EVER COME HERE AGAIN! I DON'T NEED A FLITHY _human, _OR ANYONE ELSE AROUND ME!"

With that, Yami shut the door. Leaving Laura to run to her room in tears. She didn't tell anyone, thinking she had just caught Yami at a bad moment.  
Yet even before when she did, he never talk to her that way.

Nor, had he ever once called her, 'human'. Yami had always treated Laura equal, and always talked to her in a calm, gentle voice. Even when he was angry, which Laura could clearly tell when he was. He always kept his voice calm around her.

Except, this time...

For the next two days, the same thing happened when Laura went to visit Yami. He yelled at her, pushed her away, then slam the door. By now Laura was starting to get worried. When she tried to tell someone else, they said he was just in a bad mood. Or that he just wasn't feeling well.

Yet Laura knew, something was wrong.

She felt so helpless that night when she went to bed. Never had she felt so rejected or alone. Not since she was with her father. Laura had hoped that all her bad memories of those times were gone. Yet it seemed she just escaped them only to return to the nightmare of her childhood.

Laura began to cry herself to sleep. She didn't even hear her door open until someone in a cocky voice spoke.

"Hurts, doesn't it? Someone you love, turning on you. I know, I live for the feeling of that pain and agony..." Said the voice.

Laura sat up and turned to see the speaker was a women. Who actually seemed to be only 16 or so.

She wore a tight yellow tank top with a matching mini skirt and black knee length boots. She also had black jewlery and sliver ear rings that were slightly hidden by her chocolate brown hair. Her cold, ice bule eyes shined dispite the darkness in the room.

Laura's eyes widened at seeing Yami standing behined the girl. His eyes were faded, showing no emoition. He looked lost, as if he didn't sleep in days. Yami also had one arm wrapped around the girl's waist. Laura quickly jumped out of bed and confronted the girl in her bedroom door way.

"Who are you! ? What have you done to Yami? Give him back!" Laura declared as the girl simply laughed before she answered.

"Well to answer you first question, little princess, my name is Tea. I'm a demonic temptress."

"A demoinc temptress? Your a spirit who sinks into the hearts of men with demonic engery. You use them as toys to cause pain to who they love most! Feeding off the emotional heart break that comes from both the female and male in the relationship. Once your able to assume a form,you then use the man you suduce to kill the women they love and then take the body of the dead women as your own! Your sick..."

Tea simply clapped sarcastly after Laura's explaintion and leaned against the wall.

"Wow, someone's done their homework..."

"She usully does once someone gets her to do it." Said a 12 year old Emily who was leaning on the wall for support.

"Emily! Your cruches!"

"I didn't have time to get them. I'm sorry for not believeing you Laura. Tea tricked all of us, turns out she was sealed in a book a long time ago and given to Yami. Over the years the seal broke off and Tea was able to suduced him. She also placed a fog in the whole manor, to make all of us think that things were the same."

"But then why wasn't I tricked? And how come you broke free?" Laura asked as Tea just stood there. Not paying attention to the converstation.

"Because I noticed the fog whenever I was around you. I'm human, and only humans or the person that is close to the man Tea is taking control of isn't effected. She needed you to be upset in order for her spell to work and gain power." Emily explained.

Tea clapped once more before getting an evil look in her eyes.

"Very well done. However, it's useless. I've been trapped in that book for way for long. I don't plan not letting two annoying little girls stop me from breaking free." Tea said in confident.

She then commanded Yami to attack Emily. Knocking her to the ground before going after Laura. With quick speed, Yami pinned her to the floor before Laura had a chance to defend herself. Laura had tears in her eyes as Yami choked her, too sad to even try and defened against him.

Yami was too special to her. Over the time they knew eachother, Laura had never once considered Yami as her father, or a sibling. He was her protecter, her friend, and the man she had grown to love. She could never hurt him. Even now, as he tried to kill her with his own hands, while under Tea's power.

Laura knew, she could never hurt him. She called out to Yami, hoping to find some way to reach him.

"Yami...I, know y-your in there...It's me, Laura...You've always been so goo-d, to me...You've always protected me...please, let me...return the favor..and save you. Please Yami! It's Laura! Can't you remember?"

Laura begged in sadness as Tea laughed evilly. Thinking she had compelete control over Yami.

"You...YOU MUST BE THE ENEMY!" Yami declared.

Trying to tighten his grip, but the look on Laura's face made him stop. Laura was smiling, with a warmth in her eyes and a softness in her voice as she spoke.

"No Yami, I'm not. You know I'm not. Even if Tea has your body and mind, your heart and soul, belong to me. Please come back..."

Laura begged once more and her vision began to fade from losing oxygen. Just then, flashes of memories began to flow through the vampire lord's mind. Memories of the girl below him.

Where had he seen this crying face? Why was seeing this hurting him so? Where was this deep desire, to stop her tears coming from?

Suddenly everything came back to him. Who Laura was, what she ment to him. How he too had grown to love her as more than just family. Then all the things he did to her the past three days came to mind as well, and Yami began to cry. In guilt of how much pain he caused her and worry that she would never forgive him.

Yami loosened the grip on his sweet one's neck. The emotion coming back to his eyes as Laura coughed and looked back. Yami smiled when Laura smiled at him. Glad to have the vampire lord she knew back. She placed a hand on his face, cupping his cheek. Making Yami's eyes soften as he cried while wrapping her up in his arms.

"Laura, My sweet one. I'm so so sorry, please forgive me, I didn't..."

"It's okay Yami, I forgive you. It's not your fault. Just promise you won't leave me again. Even if you mean to do it to protect me, I don't ever want to be away from you again. Please?"

The sweetness in her voice and the warmth from her pleading eyes. Yami couldn't refuse as he held her tightly to him. Letting her know how sorry he was and how ment to keep this promise.

"Of course sweet one, if that is your wish. I promise. Thank you..."

"For what?"

"For your kindness, and for recusing me, and for just being you." Yami said as they one another close.

Emily smiled at the two, however there was still the task at hand. For they now had an angry temptress to deal with...

* * *

**SOTP: Good giff! A chapter this long in one night! I rock! Reveiws please. ( Puppy eyes) **


	14. A sweet gift of love

**SOTP : Hey there guys! Chapter 14, And Tea is about to get a full course meal of ass kick! However before I begin, I have to ask a question to those who are reading this.**

**Since I'm gonna make this into a romance between Yami and my OC, would you all like to see a lemon a in the last chapter with Yami and Laura when she's 17?**

**Please let me know before chapter 16. Cause that will be the last chapter in this story.**

**Okay, now let's get started!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Tea was compeletly shocked to sat the least. A 14 year old girl had broken her spell. Something that no one ever had before. Tea growled in rage as she watched Laura hold Yami. Crying in happiness as she did so.

Yami had become weak from not having blood for so long.

Tea's magic was the only thing that kept him going. It was taking all he had just to stay awake now that he was free. Laura held him in her small arms. Doing all she could to protect Yami from Tea.

"How? This can't be! HOW DID YOU BREAK MY SPELL? !" Tea yelled in anger as Laura glared at her while she spoke.

"I would never give up on Yami. I love him. But you wouldn't know about that, because you feed off of hate and sadness. You know nothing about the long term joys of love. Only the pain that comes from a temporary moment of heart ache!"

"SHUT UP! What would a spoiled princess know about heart ache!" Tea yelled as she clenched her fits in hate. Angered by the lost of target, Tea formed a ball of lighting and aimed for Laura.

You see, demonic temptresses were sore losers. Even if they didn't play by the rules. Yami quickly used the last of strength to save Laura from the blast. He then ran out of the room and down the hall towards his study. Tea was about to go after them when she noticed Emily was still on the floor.

Desperately trying to get up from the floor. Tea smirked as walked to her, like a loin salking her pray.

"Aw, you poor thing. Don't worry, once you become my host, you won't feel any pain at all." Tea said as Emily shook in fear.

Emily got up and tried to run, but stumbled before getting halfway across the floor. Tea yanked the girl up from the floor by her neck. Squzzing her tightly while licking her lips in an evil manor. Emily shut her eyes tight, crying in fear. They quickly shot open at hearing the sound of her brothers voice.

"EMILY!" Duke called out.

Kicking Tea in the stomach and throwing her hard into the wall. Making her drop the little girl which Duke caught in his arms easily.

"Emily are alright?"

"Yes, I'm okay. Sorry Duke, I just wanted to help Laura and Yami. I knew something was wrong and I couldn't-"

"No, don't be sorry. You did the right thing trying to help. We didn't notice something was going on. You did and I'm proud of you." Duke said in with a smile on his face.

"Really?" Emily asked, which Duke nodded in return.

Just then, Joey, Seto and Yugi arrived. Duke gave Emily to Yugi and took her to her room for safety. While the other three stood against Tea as she was getting up to fight. Looking truly pissed off.

"Grrrrr, You basterds! Your gonna pay for that!" Tea declared as she began to launch an attack. Seto with quick speed however, took the chance and punched Tea into the wall again. Grabbing her by the neck and then slammed her into the wall.

"That was for my cusion and my best student. Duke! Your turn!" Seto called out. Duke nodded. Taking his que and sending daggers after Tea.

Who dogged them just a second too late. Cutting her face, arms and her hair. Joey then made his move. Attacking Tea with a huge storm fire balls.  
The temptress wasn't out of cards yet though. She summoned a reflecting shield, and sent the flaming orbs back at the vampires.

"You fools are gonna have to do better than that." Tea said as she flipped her hair confidents.

"Then how's this?" Seto said as he did a spin kick before Tea knew it coming.

The three vampires continued to fight. Doing their best to keep Tea from Yami and Laura as they hid in the study.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Laura sat on the stone floor of Yami's study. Flipping through the pages of the book that Tea was possesing. A candle as her only sorce of light.  
Yami had long since passed out once they had gotten safely away from Tea.

Laura was now trying to find out how Tea got trapped to being with. In the hopes that the knowlege would give her the power to defeat the temptress. A moment later, she heard a groan coming from the vampire lord. She quickly set the book down and ran to his side.

"Yami, are you okay?"

"N-need...B-bloo..." Yami studdered, pointing to a cabinet that had a bottle with blood. In case of an emergency.

Laura knew right away what he ment and ran to get the much needed liquid. However the doors were lock and Laura couldn't get it open. She began to panic. Yami needed blood and needed it now. Laura then noticed a vase on the desk and knew what had to be done.

She broke the glass, took the sharpist piece and sat down next to Yami again. She placed the glass on her left arm, being careful not to cut her wrist. Her hand shook as she tried to cut her skin. Scared of the pain, but knew she had to do it.

Just as she was about to cut herself she felt Yami's shakey hand on her right arm. Shaking his head no in disagreement.

"N-no..."

"Yami, I have to do this. I'm going to let you die. Your too precious to me! I don't care if it hurts, I'm going to save you. Just like you saved me."

The vampire lord was so touched by Laura's devotion. She loved him so much that she was willing to go through pain so long as he lived. Yami quickly stopped Laura from cutting herself. Using his weak arms, he pulled her close to him.

Laura was shocked for a moment until she'll felt Yami lean close to her neck. She gasped softly when she heard Yami wisper in her ear.

"_Sweet one, if you insist on this, then please allow me to take your blood through your neck. It's better this way, the wound will heal quickly. You won't become a vampire, I promise. That would only happen if I gave you my blood in return."_

"I wouldn't care even if I did. All that matters is that I help you." Laura said in return as she undid the collar on her night shirt.

She then tilted her head to the side and braced herself. Yami smiled as he held Laura close. Feeling her arms return his embrace as he lightly sniffed her neck before bitting her gentely.

_(Your such a good, sweet girl, Laura. I'm so glad to have met you. Even happier, to have fallen in love with you.)_

_"_Mmm,nngh!" Laura moaned in pain slightly at first.

Then, a warm, strange and yet comfertable feeling flowed into her body. A feeling she wanted more of. Yami was careful not to take too much. However it was hard for him. Laura's blood was so sweet, pure and innocent as a dream. It was a lovely taste, and was so warm.

Once Yami finished, he held Laura close. She smiled at him as she panting heavly. Yami seemed to have more strength and his eyes were shining again.

"Are...You...okay now...Yami?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. And all thanks to you. I'm sorry if you were in pain." Yami said as he laid Laura down on the love seat next to the book self.

"No...It's...fine. Go...and get...Tea." Laura said as her eyes began to close.

Taking blood from someone, even a small amout Yami did was rough on a girl Laura's age who hadn't given blood before. Yami nodded to her and placed his cape over her body to keep her warm. Just as he was about to leave, he heard Laura call to him.

"Yami...I love you...More than anything..." Laura said as fell fast asleep.

Yami's felt his heart beat faster at the sound of her words. Smiling softly to himself.

Before he left to deal with the temptress,Yami turned back to Laura. Leaning in close to her face, Yami kissed his sweet one softly on the lips.

Wispering softly before he left.

"_And I you, my sweet one. Never once had I thought of you as my sibling or daughter. You were always mine. My sweet love. Perhaps, once you become a lady, you will be my mate. If you wish..."  
_

Yami then left the room as Laura dreamed.

With the book he needed in his hand and the plan in his mind, he went to deal with the intruder that dared to use him, to harm his love.

* * *

**SOTP: Yes! Another chapter in one night! WOO! Who's bad! Who's bad! I hope you all liked this! Reveiws please. ( Puppy eyes) **


	15. The vampire king's revenge

Share

**SOTP : Hey there guys! Chapter 15 And Yami has put Tea on his ass kick list! So**** let's get started!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Yami walked down the hallway with pure anger in his eyes.

Laura's crying face stuck in his mind. Although his memory was erased when he was possessed, he was aware of what was happening the whole time. The guilt Yami felt when he realised what he had done was unmeasured. Guilt that was lifted when Laura forgave him.

Taking control of Yami was bad enough. Forcing him to attack the one he loved most was crossing the line. The sky thundered loudly as Yami prepared for battle. The rain was falling hard, matching his foot steps as he quickened his pace.

Tea should have been good and scared. Because she was about be put through a hell never seen before...

* * *

The fight with the three vampires was beginning to turn in Tea's favor. Duke and Joey were losing their powers fast due to Tea using it against them. While Seto was being knocked around like a basket ball. Tea was about to hit the three wounded vampires with a finishing blow.

That is until she heard the sound of foot steps walking down the hall. The temptress's eyes widened in horror as the king of vampires came into veiw. The look of anger clearly shown on his face. His deep crimison eyes struck fear into Tea's heart.

The temptress tried to save herself by putting him back under her spell.

"Yami, please help me. Your awful commrads tried to hurt me." Tea pleaded. Trying to win him over.

Yami said nothing as he came closer to Tea. His face unchanging as he cleached his fits. When he came in close range with Tea, she continued to try and charm him. Yami simply staired at her as she spoke sweetly to him.

"Come now Yami, please. You know I would never hurt you, it was that stupid little human girl. She dosen't understand you, no one does like me."

"_How dare you_." Yami said in a low voice.

He then surprized Tea as he quickly grabbed her by the throat. Lefting her into air, Yami glared at her attempt to struggle free. Summoning the power of the shadows, the temptress's vision became clouded by black smoke. A moment later the grip on her neck was gone. Only to be replaced by a pain that felt like her heart was ripped out.

A cold feeling inside her began to grow as she fell to the ground. Making her cry as she heard the moans of lonely voices. Tea closed her eyes for a second to try and shut them all out.

When she opened them again, she was greeted with the ghostly, undead faces of all the women she killed. The shadows held Tea down as each one made her relive every painful moment they lived through. Each memory felt a lifetime of torment.

"AHHH! STOP!" Tea screamed. A look of fear placed on her face. The pain she was feeling was worst than any she had before. Then Yami appered before her. His arms crossed as he floated over her.

"You can feel it can't you? The pain and angony you caused these women. You made them believe that their lovers betrayed them. Feeding off their hurt, only to give pleasure to yourself!"

Yami said in an angry voice as he glared at her. Watching her cry in pain as begged him to make it stop.

"Please! Make them stop! It wasn't fair they always had happiness and I was alone. When I was alive, everyone looked through me! I couldn't take it! Don't you see? I had to get revenge! They all deserved it! I only showed them the truth, all of them looked down me, it's their fault!"

Yami simply snorted at Tea and turned his back to her.

"There is no one in this world who dosen't carry a scar on their heart. Your a foolish and shallow soul for thinking your the only one who has. And even more so because you tried to put your pain onto others. You deserve to be swallowed by those you hurt."

Yami said as began to fade away from Tea's veiw. Her body and soul were being torn apart by the women she killed. Tea cried and screamed as she devored by her own victums.

"NO,PLEASE! AHHHHH!"

* * *

Tea's lifeless body layed on the floor of the manor. Her mind, soul and spirit were eaten by the illusion of revenge. An illusion that Yami had place in her mind through his shadow magic.

Suddenly the book in his hand began to glow. The vampire lord placed it on the floor and a thousand souls were released when the book was opened. The last spirit released, smiled at Yami before following the others to heaven. As a way of thanks.

Once they were all freed, Tea's body along with the book that held her spirit disappered. Never to cause harm, to anyone again.

"You used your mind crush to destroy her from the inside out. I must say I'm impressed, cusion." Seto said as he, Duke and Joey walked towards him.

Their strength had returned once Tea was destroyed. Yami turned to Seto with a smirk on his face.

"Why Seto, I do believe that was a complament."

"One a century. Don't push it." Yami laughed as well as Duke and Joey.

Glad that the whole mess was over. Yugi and Emily came in later to see if their were alright. Laura stumbled in just as Yami was about to check on her. He wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her forehead over and over. Promising to never hurt her again while saying a thousands apologizes.

Which Laura excepted. She had long since forgiven him and was only glad that was Yami back to normal.

"So Tea was angry because she was alone and everyone around her was happy? That's really sad." Laura said once Yami had explanied everything.

He allowed her to sleep with him that night on the count of what they just went through. Plus he wanted to be sure she was alright after taking her blood. The two wrapped up in each others arms. Yami held her close, due to the fact that he almost lost her.

"Yes it is. She thought that if she couldn't have the happiness every other women had, then no one should. And that, is selfish and sad way to live indeed." Yami said.

Noticing that Laura was about to fall asleep again. He smiled, glad to have his princess safe and sound. He was going to make it up to her once she recovered. For now, he would allow her to sleep. For a whole week if she wanted. Laura yawned and smiled at Yami as her eyes kept wanting to close.

"I guess it's true what they say." Laura said in a tried voice.

"What's that, my sweet one?"

"Misery loves company. I'm only sorry that Tea lived her life the way she did. She never even tried to find love, she just blamed everyone around her. I kinda wonder if I had ended up like that, if you didn't save me."

"No, that wouldn't have happened. Your far too kind and sweet. Plus you have much more fath than Tea did. You were willing to believe in me when I was under her control. Tea would have just given up, but you were willing to fight to save me. And you did, twice." Yami told her softly.

Which made Laura smile. She snuggled deeper into Yami's chest and close her eyes as wispered softly.

"You saved me. I had to do it. Not just to return the favor, but because I love you. Your very special to me."

"So are you my sweet. So are you. I love you too. More than could know." Yami wispered with a smile as the two fell asleep.

Dreaming in peace. As long as they were together...

* * *

**SOTP: Yay! Happy ending! But good god, I've been watching way too much Hell Girl. I'm not even sure I wrote that torcher part, That was scary!**

**Don't worry I'm done with this yet. I still have one more chapter to throw on this before I add it to the done pile.**

**A romantic lemon is up next! So keep those reveiws coming and I might just have it up by friday.**

**Read, reveiw and repeat with other fics you read! The sister of the king of games commands you!**


	16. Love under the red velvet moon

**SOTP : Hey there guys! Chapter 16! Final chapter! I know, I know it's sad. But don't worry, I'll be writing another one with a vampire Yami soon enough!**

**If you have an idea or request for a Yugioh or Yugioh 5D's charater as vampire story, go ahead and let me know!**

**SOTP grabs mega phone: ****BUT NO TWILIGHT PARODY REQUESTS PLEASE! I DON'T CARE IF IT IS THE NEXT BOOK TURNED MOVIE ICON! ****VAMPIRES DO NOT SPARKLE!**

**And if you disagree I know at least three anime vampires who would say other weis!**

**Whoo, sorry but I had to get that off my chest. Now then, there's a l****emon in this one! So all kids out of the pool! Please leave if your uncomfertble with lemons or under age.**

**Thank you all!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Laura was now seventeen and in high school. She was tall with long dark hair and lovely chocolate brown eyes. Every boy at school would stare at her with want. Most of the girls would be jealous and some would look down on her. Laura didn't care however. She made a few good friends and was selling her painting to students and others. She just as kind and warm as she always was. Gentle, smart, creative and a bit sassy with a short temper.

Laura was becoming the women that Yami had always hoped she would.

She had grown from a cute and curious little girl, to a beautiful, bright and lovely young lady. One day while sitting in class, Laura was thinking about she felt about Yami. She loved him, very much of course and was forever grateful for all he did for her. However over the years and after the mess Tea, Laura noticed that her feelings for the vampire had grown.

They were much stronger than that for a sibling or a parent. It wasn't until she when older that she noticed how hansome he was. She would often think of him in her spare time. She also noticed that the way he would smile, made her blush slightly. At first she thought it was wrong.

Because he had known her since was little. There was also the fact that they were compeletly different from each other. Yet she couldn't seem to stop the feelings she had towards the vampire. Even though she was human, and she seemed to live in a different world than him, she didn't care. There was no way of her getting around it any more. Laura could no longer deny the truth that was right in front of her.

She had to admit to herself, that she had fallen in love with her protector, her friend, her Yami.

* * *

After she got home from school, Laura went to visit Yami in his study like always. She knocked on the door and walked in to find him reading something as usual. Yami turned around to see Laura waiting quitely for him. He smiled and stood up from his chair to greet her.

"Good afternoon Laura. How are you?"

"I'm okay, just have a few things on my mind."

"Well then, let's talk about them, shall we?" Yami asked as Laura nodded in return.

The two walked down the hall together to his room. Even though they always had tea together there, she began to feel a little nervous about it. Laura trusted Yami however. She knew that he would always treat her as a lady. Yami pulled a chair out for Laura at a small table when they got there. She sat down and looked around the room while she waited for him to bring the tea.

The room always looked the same. Forever unchanging, just as he was. Always dimly lit by candles and the light of fire place. Beautiful red roses in black vases sat on the capony bedside tables. Curitans that covered the windows were a deep crimson red. So were the pillows that matched the dark oak head board. The carpet was a soft, sandy gold color. It seemed to tie the room together along with the egyptain figures that sat above fire place.

Laura always felt safe in this room. Safe and comfertable.

"Here we are. So, care to tell me what troubles you, sweet one?" Yami asked as he came in with the tea a moment later.

Laura decided it was now or never.

She knew it was a waste of time to try beating around the bush with Yami. He could easily read people. Plus Laura wasn't able to hide things very well at all. Then again, what if Yami didn't feel the same way about her? After all, he was a hansome vampire. Smart,charming and kind. He could easily have any women he wanted.

Why would he want to fall in love with her? She didn't have much she could offer him. There was also the fact he might not see her as more than a family member. Laura became very discourged. She got up from the table and hung her head. Not wanting to be around Yami anymore. She decided that keeping her feeling to herself was better than ending in heartbreak.

"Laura? What's wrong?" Yami asked as he watched Laura get up. His heart broke when Laura smiled sadly at him.

"Don't worry, Yami. It's nothing I can't tell you later. I-I'm going to my room. I'll see you lat-" Yami cut Laura off as he quickly stood from the table.

Wrapping her up in his arms. The embrace felt different to Laura. The way Yami was holding her felt more romantic then the way he did before. Yami made Laura look up at him by placing a hand under her chin. He then spoke to her with warmth and love in his voice.

"Listen to me, my sweet one. I am a vampire, as you well know. My life is ever lasting, like the moon that hangs in the sky. A human's life however, is a short thing. Ephemeral, like a falling star. Many do not say what needs to be at the needed time. Thinking that there will always be a 'later' or a 'next time'. More often than not, that 'next time' never comes. You must have courage when you feel your moment of oppertunity arrives. Other weis, you'll be left with only regrets."

Yami's words made Laura feel brave again as she understood what he ment. That life was much too short to be afraid. To enjoyed every moment, and never hold back. She smiled at him and returned his embraced. Making Yami smile with a blush on his face as Laura held him close.

"Now then, what is it you wish to tell me, sweet one? You know I'll never reject you. So tell me, please?" Yami asked, cupping her face.

Laura surprized Yami by kissing him sweetly. Laura looked more even beautiful than before to Yami when the two broke away. Her eyes shined in the candle light and her cheeks were dusted with a light rose pink. It took all her courage to say what she said next. They were the smiplist of words, but they struck the vampire lord's heart like ligthing.

"Yami, you've always ment so much to me. Much more than a friend or a brother. Since we met, you've been my one precious person. Your my prince, and the man I love." Laura said in a timid voice.

Thinking he might turn her down. Instead he smiled at her, touched by her heartfelt confession. Yami then surpized her by returning the kiss with all the passion he held for her. Deep in his vampire heart. He gaze at her with pure love in his eyes when the kiss ended. He held her tightly as he wispered his answer in return.

"_And I love you, my sweet Laura. Never did I think I could fall so deeply in love with someone like I have with you." _Yami wispered as he kissed her once more.

* * *

-**Lemon Start-**

* * *

Once they broke for air, Yami then carried his princess to the bed. Using his magic, Yami pulled back the blankets before laying Laura down gently on the soft, silkly crimsion sheets.

_"Sweet one, will you allowed me the honnor of making you my mate? You would you allow me to take you this night, my love?" _Yami asked after they shared another kiss.

Laura blushed and smiled as she gave him her answer. For she knew full well what he was asking.

"_Yes...I love you Yami...I want to be yours. Only yours...Please take me."_

Yami's heart swelled up with happiness at Laura's words. So much so that he wanted to sing. He smiled as he wrapped her up in his arms. Saying to himself over and over again as he stole yet another passionate kiss from her soft, warm lips.

_(She loves me, she loves me! My beautiful, sweet one loves me!)_

The two broke away again before Yami removed his cape and shoes. His eyes filled with lust at seeing the breathless women laying before him.

Yes, she was a women now. About to become his as he hovered over her. Laura moaned, enjoying the feeling as Yami kissed the sweet spot on her neck. He slowly ran a clawed hand up her thigh. Being careful not to scratch her soft, smooth skin. His hand then came up to undo the jacket on her uniform. Before both hands ripped off her shirt in egerness.

He then took off her bra and began to gentley squzze and massage her breast. All of this treatment was very new to Laura, and it felt so good. _Ve__ry_,verygood. She shuttered in pleasure as the vampire lord continued his treatment. Leaving butterfly kissies all over his sweet one's soft body.

"_Ahhh, Y-Yami. Ahhhhh, Mmmm..."_

The vampire lord was loving the sounds his princess was making. The feeling of her sink, the taste of her soft lips and warmth that gave feeling to his cold, undead body. Yami loved it all. He loved her, she was so beautiful, kind, giving and gentle. She was all of this and much more.

The best thing of all, was that she only wanted him. Yami would often watch Laura come home from school without her knowing. Being careful to stay in the shadows. He would watch in jelously as many young men would try to swoon her with meaningless,common gifts. Yami secretly smiled to himself when each one was turned down. No one knew his Laura as well as he did.

What made her smile, what made her happy or what her wishies were. The only one who knew all that, was him.

Laura was starting to lose herself in pleasure her vampire prince was giving her. She was enjoing every moment of it. His tender hands on her body, his breath in her ears, his cool, soft lips kissing her hot, sweaty ones. She loved being like this with him, the man she grown to love.

A moment later, Laura sat up. Making Yami raise an eyebrow in question until he noticed she was tugging at his shirt. Nervously taking it off for him as she blushed deeply. Yami smiled, laying Laura back down once the shirt was off. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Kissing passionetly once again as Yami's hands pulled off her skirt and panties in one swift motion.

Laura gasped through the kiss. Slightly nervous of what Yami would think of her as she was compeletly expossed to him.

She kept her eyes shut when the kiss ended, scared of Yami's judgement. A moment later, Laura felt something soft on her cheek. She opened eyes to see that Yami had used his magic to cover the entire bed with rose petils. Each one a different shade of red. Laura smiled as they began to dance all over her. Giggling slightly as they tickled her.

She blushed again as she looked up at Yami. Who was now stripped compeletly of the rest of his clothes as well. He gazed down at her with love in his crimsion eyes. He took a hand full of the petiles and smiled when he rained them on down Laura. She giggled once more as a few tickled her face.

"Yami! Ha, ha, ha!"

_"Aren't they beautiful? Just like my Laura_."

"Huh? Beautiful? Me?" Laura asked as Yami cupped her face. He nodded while kissing her forehead.

"_Yes...The most beautiful rose of all..." _Yami wispered. Surprizing Laura when he spread her legs and placed his head in between. He pressed his mouth against her entrance. Diving his touge into her core. Yami just couldn't get enough of her right now as he licked around her walls, tasting her deeply. As if he never wanted to forget what the taste was like.

_"AHHH!" _She screamed out.

It felt amazing, Laura's head fell back in pleasure as her hands gripped the sheets. Yami held her thighs firmly, so she wouldn't escape and made sensual touches in her inner thigh. When he hit a sweet spot, she cried out. He grinned, finding that sensitive spot. Making Laura scream out in pleasure.

"_AHHH! MMPH! Oooh, oh Yami!"_

_"You taste divine, my sweet one. More delicious than the sweetist chocolate." _Yami wispered in Laura's ear once he finished.

The vampire lord then gazed down at his princess. Kissing her forehead as positioned himself between her legs. Yami quickly noticed Laura's nervousness and he began to stroke her face gently. Her eyes seemed to glow as she leaned into his touch. Yami talked to her in a quite voice to keep her calm as he entered her slowly for the first time.

_"AAAAH! AH! Ooooh, Mmmmph, ugh- ah! Y-Yami!"_

_"Shhhhh, relax my sweet...the pain wil only last a moment. Soon it will be replaced by great pleasure...I promise..." _Yami wispered.

Keeping himself still until she got used to his size. The whole experince was so odd to Laura. The feeling of Yami throbbing inside her, felt so different and so good at the same time. When she finally felt comfertable, Laura nodded to Yami as a signal to move. Yami understood, and pulled back until he was almost out of her before thrusting back in at an even pace.

Laura was able to match his rhythm by moving her hips along with his. Suddenly a wave of pleasure hit her hard and fast. Causing Laura to cry out which told Yami that he found her sweet spot. He smirked as he dove into her again. Reaching the right place each time from that point on. Laura wrapped her arms around Yami's neck as he thrusted into her again.

He held her close as he dove in deeper, the two of them drowning in the pleasurable sensation.

_"Ah,AHHHH! YAMI! Yami..."_

"_Mmmph, Ahhh, Ah! You feel so good...my sweet...So warm...So perfect...Ahhhh,Mmmph!" _

Yami moaned as he continued to plunge into her again and again. He felt pure pleasure as he began to feel his climax. He could tell Laura was reaching her's as well. A shock of release hit them both as they came together. A heavenly feeling ran through their bodies as Yami pulled out of Laura. Never had he felt so compelte, so warm and so calm.

The two kissed each other deeply as symbol of their union. Yami smiled as he wrapped his tried princess in his embrace. He couldn't believe just how amazing she truly was. For she had done what even Yami didn't think would be possible. She had shown pure heaven, to a man who for so long had only known hell.

* * *

**-Lemon end-**

* * *

"Yami, can I ask you something?" Laura wispered as she laid on Yami's chest.

"Of course my sweet. What is it?"

"Can I, become a vampire?" Laura asked in a timid voice. Yami gave her a questioning look as he gazed at her.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"So I can be with you forever. Like you said I'm human, and someday I'll get old and past away. I don't want to leave you, I don't ever want to make you sad. So please?"

Yami eyes widened in surprize and sat up sraight at Laura's words. He began to cry as he felt the love for her grow even more. Laura sat up as well and began to wipe the tears from his face. The vampire lord quickly wrapped her in his arms and pushed back onto the bed. He smiled happly at her as he cupped her face.

"You would become a vampire to be with me? Just for my sake?" Yami asked. Laura smiled back at him as she gave him her answer.

"Of course I would. I love you, I want us to stay this way forever."

"Your such a sweet, lovely girl Laura. I love you too, but I fear I don't have the heart to turn you into a monster. However, what I can do is place a spell of immortalty and enternal youth on you. That way you can live forever and still be yourself. You can stay with me without giving up the things you love. Will that be alright?" Yami asked once he was finished.

Laura smiled and nodded before she kissed him softly and snuggled into his chest.

"Yes, that's fine. As long as I can be with you." Laura answered as she began to yawn.

"Very well. If that is what you wish, my love. We will cast the spell tomarrow. For now, sleep. And hold me close, even in your dreams." Yami wispered as he held his princess tightly.

"I'll always keep you close Yami. I love you." Laura said softly as she fell asleep. Yami smiled as he gazed at Laura, giving a deeply, passionate kiss.

"_I love you too, my sweet Laura. Always..." _Yami wispered.

Before he too came under the spell of sleep. The two held each other close throught out the night. Dreaming of the peaceful life they would have as they slept under a beautilful red velvet moon. Over the years, the life that they shared with their friends and eachother became just as they two had hoped.

A hope that became possible with the love, of the vampire lords princess.

* * *

**SOTP: YES! DONE! I finally finished another full story! I'm so glad you all enjoyed this!**

**Please leave a reveiw and continue to read my other stories.**

**And once again, thank you all for reading and reviewing my second finished full story, The vampire lords princess.**


End file.
